What Now
by wants-true-love
Summary: Briana is in her 4th yearin hogwarts. Just when her love life with a certain quidditch player is heating up, everything starts to go wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Love Carries On

I do not own Harry Potter, so no suing. Please.

This is my second story that i actually started first and did't finish as i have not finished the first thats actually the second one. I know, confusing right? Oh, and pretend this prisoner got out of Askaband ( not black) By the name of Lucas Mortimer.

It was a nice September morning and a warm breeze was blowing over the water and through the trees. It was time to go to Hogwarts.

Mom: Briana Paige Jakson, hurry up or we'll miss the train!

Me: I'm coming Mom!

I had just pulled on a pair of grayish blue jeans, a black tank top with " Call ME 1-800uwish" on the front in pink rhinestones, some black and pink Jordans (Nikes) and some black shades with pink studs on the side. I also slipped in some hoops earrings, put my hair in a high ponytail, and latched the chain the the diamond studded heart locket. It was from my father.I studied my reflection, and satisfied, went down stairs.

Bridget: _Finally_, let's go miss primp queen!

My triplet sisters, my older sister, and my mom and i piled into the car and started the trip to the station. This would be Bridget, Bethany, and my fourth year at Hogwarts and Kameron's sixth.

Me: I can't wait to see my friends!

Bridget: Are you sure you don't mean a certain quidditch player by the name of Oliver Wood?

My sisters made kissy faces at me.

Me: No, i meant all of my friends so, bugger off you three!

Mom: Hey, watch your mouth!

Me: What ever.

The rest of the ride was quiet.

When we arrived at platform nine and three quarters i quickly started to push my cart to the barrier.

Mom: I love you too!

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Me: Yea, love you mom.

I disappeared through the barrier and hit someone on the other side.

Me: Bloody heck, watch where your going!

It was Malfoy.

Malfoy: Watch where i'm going? Your the one who ran into me, you filthy half-breed!

I drew my rosewood, fairy wing wand and leveled it on Draco's chest.

Me: You better watch your mouth, Malfoy!

Someone came through the barrier and ran me over.

Person: Sorry, Briana.

By that sexy, Scottish accent, i could tell it was Oliver.

Me: It's fine, now where was i? Oh yes, here.

I held my wand back up and re-pointed it at Malfoy.

Malfoy: As if you could do any thing, Half-breed.

He smirked at the last part.

Me: Expelliamus!

He shot back through the barrier. I quickly grabbed Oliver's sleeve and pulled him onto the train.

Me: Stupid, annoying, bad mouth, white haired git!

I muttered under my breath all the way to the compartment. We found it quickly and shut the door.

Oliver: What happened back there?

Me: That slimy twit called me a half-breed!

Oliver: Don't worry about him, he calls, me a blood-traitor. If he says it to you when you don't hex him first, i'll beat him to a bloody pulp.

I sighed at this and he changed the subject.

Oliver: Excited about quidditch?

Me: Oh yea, we are so gonna kill Slytherin this year! Just may be literal though, in Malfoy and Flint's case!

Oliver growled.

Oliver: I hate Flint.

It got quiet so, i stared out the window.

Me: It's raining.

Oliver: Did't notice that.

I stood up to stretch. The train just happened to choose that moment to jolt forward. I landed on top of Oliver. We looked into each others eyes for what seemed like forever then, his soft lips were on mine. you'd think they'ed be coarse and rough like his hands a nd abs or sharp like his features but, they were as soft as a cloud and smooth as my skin. At that moment, George and Fred Weasley chose to enter the compartment.

Fred: Having...

George: A good time?

We pulled apart quickly.

Fred: Don't stop on our behalf.

Me: Moment's killed now! You suck, go away.

I put a childish pout on my face.

George: Oh that's nice.

Me: Fine you suck with a cherry on top, now leave!

George: Ok, ok, ok, don't be so pushy!

Fred: But i was quite enjoying this!

George just rolled his eyes and pulled him out, shutting the door behind them.

Oliver: That was awkward.

Me: Which part?

Oliver: Not us.

He smirked.

Oliver: Definitely, not us, But, Fred and George.

Me: Yes, definitely not us.

I realized i was still on top of him. He apparently had noticed this too. He kissed me again. This time, with more passion. The door slid open again. It was Katie Bell. She looked at us, yelped and covered her eyes.

Katie: Whoa, did't need to see that!

She turned around and shut the door behind her. We had just started snogging again when it opened again, for the last time. It was Bethany and Bridget.

Bridget: What were you saying in the car again?

Bethany: Well, she said she was eager to see all of her friends.

Bridget: So much for that idea.

Me: Bee, Bethy can you please just give us some privacy?

Both: No, Bri!

Bridget: Plus, i will not let you end up like Bethany.

Bethany: Hey...

Pause...

Ok, let me explain my sisters.

Karmen- She is the oldest sister. As you can see, she is 2 years older than us. She is in Ravenclaw because, she is a genius. She dates Percy Weasley, much to Penelope Clearwater, our sister's ex-bff's, liking.

Bridget- She is the oldest sister of us three. She is mellow, calm, and the realist. She is in Griffindore. She, surprisingly, dates George Weasley. But, she does have a wild side at parties and has violet purple streaked hair. And she is a bad mouth. All three of us are. She is also a chaser for the Griffindore quidditch team.

Bethany- She is the middle sister of the three of us. She is daring, adventurous, and kinda slutty. The party girl. Every set of twins or triplets has to have one (or two in the Wesley's case) . She is in Griffindore as well, and she dates Fred Weasley. (they thought it'd be cute for twins to date twins (or triplets). She also has streaks, they are candy apple red. She is a second string chaser for the Griffindor quidditch team. (She's not that into quidditch).

Me- I'm the baby. I am stubborn, outspoken, and the rebel. But, i'm also the dreamer and athlete. I wanna show that the youngest can be the toughest but, i also believe in following my dreams. And i have allot of them! I'm in Griffindore as well. And now, i'm obviously dating the quidditch captain of Griffindor team with the sexy accent and browns eyes, Oliver Wood. I have streaks as well. They change with my outfit but, i can make it solid if i want to make my eyes twinkle. That's why its usual streak color is turquoise blue, because that matches our eyes when the color is normal. (our eye colors change with our moods. And, my streaks cost 2 times as much as theirs) I'm also the seeker for the Griffindore quidditch team.

You can always tell us apart, unless we mean to change things up. We are also as big on pranks as Fred and George are.

Continued...

Bridget: Plus, i don't want you to end up like Bethany.

Bethany: Hey, whats that supposed to mean!

Me: Face it sis, your a slut.

Bethany: Am not!

Bridget: You have slept with more people than anyone of us.

Me: I'm a virgin.

Bridget: Fine. Than me, and i'm older!

Bethany: By two minutes.

Me: At least it's not eight!

George and Fred walked in.

Me: Your girlfriends are arguing over who's sluttier.

George: Oh, that's nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Story time!

I do not own any of the HP characters so, back of weird law people in black suits with them weird patterned green, pink, and purple ties.

**1hour and a 1/2 later**

Oliver: We're alone.

Me: Yea, we are alone.

I got up and locked the door. When i turned around he was behind me. He started kissing up my shoulder, stopped to suck my collarbone and progressed up to nibble on my ear. I moaned in pleasure. He kissed me on the lips with love. I returned it. Then, he started un-buttoning my shirt. From the bottom up. He got to the middle of my stomache when i stopped him.

Me: If i'm about ot give up the cookies, i have to have my fun first.

I pushed him down into the floor and straddled him, with one leg on each side. I grinded into him softly, then got a little harder. Then, stopped. He growled. I put on an innocent face.

Me: Whats wrong Oliver?

He narrowed his eyes at me and sighed. I giggled and started again. Then, i stopped a few minutes later. A huge bulge was forming under me. ( hmm wonder what that is.) I smirked when i realized it. I was about ot say something when i found my self on the floor with Oliver on top of me. He kissed me lustfully and i returned it with just as much lust. He was going for the last button when the train stopped. Then, it got really cold. I hopped up and buttoned my shirt while, looking out the window. The window froze and then, i was back to the day me dad was murdered. I was the only one to see it. I was three.

**Flashback**

We were runnig from death eaters in a forest where we were supposed to be safe. My parents were part of the Order of the Phoenex and Voldemort found out about it. So we went into hiding. He found us and chased us. I went with dad because i was with him when the death eaters arrived. They were shooting spells at us and saying death eaters over and over again. We got trapped by the river and my dad told me to swim. So i did. When i made it across the river, i looked back and saw a green light. And my dads dead eyes looking at me. Then, the green light hit me. Thats all i remember from that day. Except, Lucas Mortimer was captured.

**End flashback**

I felt a hand on my cheek and snapped out of me daze. It was then, i realized i had tears rolling down my cheeks and Oliver had wiped one away.

Oliver: It's gonna be ok.

Me: I have to tell you something. It's kinda personal. The only people who know about it are you and my sisters and possibly Dumbledor.

He looked at me with his loving gaze.

Me: My dad died when i was four. He was murdered right in front of me by Lucas Mortimer. The last thing i saw was his dead open eyes looking at me then, i got blasted by the Advada Kadavra curse and blacked out. Thats how i got this.

I pointed to the scar.

Me: Well, he was knocked out by the force of the backfire and was found next to my fathers dead body. Now, he's escaped and is trying to kill me.

Oliver wrapped his arms around me and we were quiet for a few minutes. When he finally spoke, his voice was barely audible.

Oliver: I've got your back Bri. So do Fred, George, Bethany, Bridgett, Lee, any one who knows you because your a great person and friend to everyone. And i'll kill him if he hurts you. I love you. I have for a long time.

Me: I love you to Oliver.

I put my head on his chest and slowly fell asleep to his steady heartbeat.

I woke up curled in the seat. I sat up and noticed i was alone and the door was shut and the curtains pulled over both windows. It was the perfect chance to get dressed, so i did.

I had just pulled my skirt on when the door opened and Fred, George, and Oliver walked in.

Me: Good thing you knocked. Gave me a chance to get my skirt zipped in time.

I said it very sarcasticly.

Me: If you walked in a little earlier, you would have seen me in my school shirt and underwear.

Oliver: I've seen you in less.

I punched him.

Me: He's just kidding.

Fred: Sure he is.

George: Fred, our little girl's just growing up!

They started mock sobbing.

Me: Guys, we didn't get that far. Thanks to the stupid dementors.

I mumbled the last part to myself but, they still heard.

George: Are you saying you were or would have gone that far?

Oliver: That is none of your buisness.

The look on our face told them we were.

Fred: I just happen to know a place thats private for you two.

George: Fred, are you encouraging young children to do the dirty deed?

Fred: Indeed i am George.

George: Naughty, naughty. But, i do recomend the room of requirment.

Fed: My exact thoughts brother.

Both: Well, what do you think.

I glanced over at Oliver and shrugged.

Oliver: Thanks for the tips guys, we'll try it.

We grabbed our trunks and exited the train. We got in a carraige by our selfs so we could..talk.

I pulled the curtains shut on the windows and turned to Oliver.

Me: If we do go to the room of requirment, it'll have to be after quidditch practice.

Oliver: Why after practice.

Me: You'll see.

I smirked seductively.

Me: when, is the first quidditch match?

Oliver: Tomorrow, on Saturday.

Me: Perfect.


End file.
